I'll be Home for Christmas
by faithambr
Summary: Kristanna story, with a side of family fluff


**I'll Be Home for Christmas (Kristanna family AU)**

"Mommy! When is Daddy gonna be home?"

"Zach you know better than to not yell in the house! Christina is taking her nap." ,replied Anna with an exhausted sigh. It was Christmas Eve and the Bjorgman household was fully decorated with lights, and other decorations all around. Anna was stressed out, to the point where she would snap at her children for no reason. When she was starting to finish up her mother's Christmas chili, Christina had woken up from her nap. "Great. Just great. One more thing that I would now have to deal with." Anna had thought, while she was rushing to her daughter's side. "Oh Christina, everything is going to be okay.", Anna cooed to her daughter. Just then, she heard the infamous sound in the household.

The door was open, followed by someone at least trying to walk into the house very quietly. "Now, why does your daddy have to walk into the house like that?", wondered Anna, while she was holding Christina " He knows that your brother and sister will run to his side, asking for hugs." Sure enough, she hears the shrieks of her two children, running to their father's side. "Daddy, you're home!", squealed Hannah, "Daddy's home!" "Yes, I'm home Hannah.", Kristoff chuckled. "Dad, can we play football today?", asked Zach. "How about tomorrow, buddy. Besides Aunt Elsa is coming over later on tonight.", answered Kristoff. "Okay.", said Zach, with a smile. Kristoff knew that Zach loves sports, more than anything in the world, especially NASCAR. "I think that you'll like your Christmas present this year, Zach.", Kristoff thought. "Daddy, I love you lots!", cheered Hannah. "I love you, too. Where's Mommy now?", asked Kristoff.

While all of the commotion was going on in the kitchen, Anna had finally managed to put Christina back down for her nap. "Sleep well, love.", Anna whispered, as she laid Christina, gently, back down on her bed. While Anna was putting Christina to sleep, Kristoff was standing in the doorway, looking at his wife. He still couldn't believe that they had been married for five years. Even before they were married, he was always her best friend, especially in high school. He remembers the day he first met her, the day that she was marrying her "true love", Hans, the day that she became heartbroken (and homeless), and the most special day for him: the day she said "I do" to him. He hopes that he would continue on with creating special days, just with her.

Sure enough Kristoff snaps out of his gaze when Anna asks "So, how was work today?" "It was wonderful. I was able to finish up Oaken's roof, just in time for his family to arrive.", Kristoff replied back, with a smile, "How was your day, Anna?" Anna placed a quick peck on his cheek, saying, "It was fine. Dinner is ready." "Great! I can smell your mother's Christmas chili from a mile away!", Kristoff said teasingly. "Children, time to eat!", yelled Anna. "Now, I know why Hannah has such a loud voice.", Kristoff joked, as he grabbed his wife by the waist. "I was going to say the same thing.', replied Anna, as Kristoff was bending down for a kiss

"Mommy we're hungry!", Zach and Hannah both chimed in.

 _One hour later_

"Auntie Elsa!"

"Hi there Hannah!", Elsa returning the greeting, with a gentle smile. "Hey there!", Anna cheered, as she pulled Elsa into a hug, "We miss seeing you!" "I know, I have been busy with my career.", Elsa replied back, while she was returning the hug. "So glad that you could make it.", Kristoff stated while he was sitting on the couch, with Christina on his lap. Both Hannah and Zach were sitting on the floor, playing with their toys from their bedroom. "So what have you been up to lately?", Anna asked, as she was guiding her sister to the chair next to the couch. "Oh nothing much, really. Met a guy and his name is Mark.", Elsa said coolly. "Oh my goodness!", Anna shrieked, causing everyone else to look at her, "When will he be here?" "Right about now.", Elsa winked, as she was glancing down at her phone.

Exactly after what Elsa had said, the doorbell rang. "I'll go and see who it is.", Kristoff stated, as he was walking towards the front door. As soon as he opens up the door, he sees a man that was dressed up as Santa Claus. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Is this the Bjorgman house?", hollered the man, happily. "Why yes Santa, this is the Bjorgman house. I'm Mr. Bjorgman and my family is in the living room. Follow me.", Kristoff proudly declared, as he was guiding "Santa" through the house.

Zach and Hannah were still playing with their toys, until they saw Santa in the living room, along with their dad. "Santa!", they both squealed as they got up and rushed to his side. Christina, on the other hand, screamed, and cried, the minute she saw the strange man wearing a bright red suit. Anna began to rock Christina, to at least calm her down.

"So what would you like for Christmas, young man?", Santa asked, with a joyful laugh, to Zach. "I would like to have a race car for Christmas.", Zach replied with such eagerness. "You will son. You will." Kristoff thought, while he was sitting on the floor, next to Hannah. "Well, here is your Christmas present. Merry Christmas.", Santa laughed, as he was giving Zach his present. Then, Santa faced Hannah and asked, "Now, what you like for Christmas young lady?" Hannah got up from her spot, and walked up to Santa, proudly saying, "I would like a Cinderella doll." "Alrighty, young lady. Here is your Christmas present. Merry Christmas!", laughed Santa, again, as he was giving Hannah, her present. Hanna then went back to her seat, right next to her dad. "You'll love your gift, sweetheart.", Kristoff thought, again. "Alrighty, Momma here is you baby's Christmas present. I know that she doesn't really like me. So I'm giving it to you.", Santa stated, as he gave Christina's present to Anna, "And now I must go. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!", everyone replied back, with excitement.

After Santa had left, all of the children had opened their gifts. Zach was super excited about his present, because he got a remote control race car. "Dad, can I play with this now?", Zach asked with excitement. "Maybe tomorrow, buddy.", answered Kristoff, with a smile. "But Daddy, you promised to play with me and Cinderella.", squealed Hannah, while she was holding her doll up to his face. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll play princess dolls with you, too.", Kristoff replied, while hugging his children.

While Kristoff was talking to Hannah and Zach on the floor, Christina was fast asleep with her new toy reindeer in her hands. Anna looks down at Christina, and then she looks at her husband, Kristoff. She couldn't even imagine living her life without him, by her side. She loves him for who he is: a loving father to their children, and loving husband to her. She knew that Kristofff is the best father for their kids, and the fact that he is so much better than Hans, her previous ex-husband. After taking another long look at her family, Anna glanced down at her watch. "Oh my goodness!", she says aloud, "Zach and Hannah, it's getting late. Santa will be back here with more presents." "C'mon kiddos, I'll read you all a bedtime story.", Kristoff said as he got up from the floor. Once he got up from the floor, Zach and Hannah raced into their bedrooms and started to get into their pajamas. Kristoff chuckled softly, as he walked over to couch and carefully grabbed Christina from Anna's arms. "Thank you.", Anna cooed quietly.

"You're welcome."  
"So glad to be here.", Elsa chimed in quietly. Anna was so happy to have her sister here right now. Kristoff was already attending to the children's needs, which it was a Christmas bedtime story. Both Anna and Elsa could hear the Christmas story being read, and that made Anna smile. "You know that I'm glad that you married Kristoff.", whispered Elsa. "Really?", Anna whispered back. "Yes", Elsa smirked, "Hans was nothing but a man that cared more about money, than raising a family. On the other hand, Kristoff wanted to have a family with you." " I have realized that now.", Anna smiled warmly. Just as soon as the sisters had finished their conversation, Kristoff had left from Zach's bedroom and walked back into the living room. "Thank you for coming by Elsa.", Kristoff whispered as he sat down next to his wife. "You're welcome.", Elsa whispered back, "Well I better get going. I'll tell Mark, also known as 'Santa', that you said thank you." "Tell him to come by again real soon. I would like to meet him.", Anna quietly called back to Elsa, before Elsa shut the door.

"I will" and like that, Elsa was gone.

 _Fifteen minutes later_

"So when am I going to get my last gift, Mr. Reindeer King?"

"You will, but first I wanna tell you something.", Kristoff said lovingly. "Okay.", Anna replied back with a grin. Kristoff then got up from his seat, turned to face Anna, and began to say, "Anna you're an amazing woman. You gave me three wonderful, beautiful, children to raise along with me. You are pretty much stubborn, but you manage to help out people in any situation. You love me for who I am, and the same thing goes from me to you. I even love how hard you try to keep the house clean, but it is impossible because we have kids. Anyways I love you and I just wanted to let you know that you are special to me!"

Anna blinked.

She never knew how much he loved her, for who she is, until now. Anna got up from her seat, wrapped her arms around his waist, and sobbed. Kristoff was surprised with her reaction, but then he embraced her into his arms. After her sobbing was over, she choked out, "Thank you. I love you." "I love you, too.", Kristoff said, as he bend down to kiss her on the lips.

After standing in the living room, embracing in their love, Kristoff began to hum a tune. It was not just any tune; it was their wedding song. Anna soon recognized the tune and began to sing beautifully:

 _"_ _I'll be home for Christmas,_

 _You can count on me,_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents under the tree"_

As Anna was singing their song, Kristoff slowly began to sway them back and forth. Soon after, Kristoff twirled Anna around and taken her back into his arms, again, back and forth. Finally, at the end of their song, Kristoff asked her softly, "What is your Christmas wish for next year?" "To be in your arms, again. Maybe have another kid, too.", Anna answered, with a sincere smile on her face. "I like that wish.", Kristoff said, as he gathered up his wife, into his arms. As Kristoff was carrying her to their bedroom, Anna asked innocently, "Now, what is your Christmas wish for next year?" "To be with you for the rest of my life, have a healthy family, and to continue on sharing memories with you.", Kristoff replied back softly, "And to spend every Christmas with you." "I'd love that.", Anna cheered quietly, as soon as Kristoff had closed their bedroom door behind them.

From there on, they both knew that they would always be spending Christmas together. Especially since Kristoff will always be home for Christmas.


End file.
